1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to bird baths, specifically, to such bird baths that may be mounted on a vertical support such as a tree.
2. Descripiton of the Prior Art
It has long been known that one of the simple pleasures of life is having the opportunity to view wildlife in their free state. At this time, in many areas this is difficult because of the loss of natural habitat which wildlife has suffered due to farming or development. As a result, many have utilized a bird bath to attract and induce birds to freaquent an area. This affords one the opportunity to commune with nature from the comfort of one's own home. Another benefit of providing a bird bath is the fact that it attracts a wide variety of birds to a site; these birds are observed in their natural environment. Therefore, one develops a deep appreciation for nature in general and the role birds play in nature.
Heretofore, bird baths consisted of a shallow bowl held in an elevated position with a vertical bearing mounted centrally to the bottom of the bowl. There have been many designs for bird baths; however, many of these changes in design have primarily ornamental. They have done little to change the construction mentioned.
The bird baths presently on the market make it difficult to manicure the ground at the base; it is necessary to empty and move them, or trim around the base. It is difficult to tip, empty, or move some of the heavier concrete models; this is particularly true if the owner is elderly or handicapped. Also, the heavier models may cause injury if they are tipped over onto an individual. Many of the inexpensive plastic models do not maintain a uniform water level. Furthermore, the ground beneath the present models must be excavated to ensure the bowl is level; adjacent landscaping or grass is damaged. In addition, the present models are not adjustable in height and allows children or pets to be exposed to any contaminated water contained in the bird bath. Children and pets are also exposed to contaminated water because it is possible to tip over a bird bath with a singular vertical bearing mounted on the mounted on the bottom of the bowl. The construction of the present invention minimizes many of the disadvantages of the bird baths presently being offered.
Bird baths are very well known, and inventors have created several designs in an effort to induce birds to remain in an area. Bird baths should be of simple construction, convenient to maintain and replenish, and manufactured so it is easily shipped and assembled. However, there is a serious shortcoming in the present design of many of them.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,938,495 to Hinton (1957) discloses a spray of water that is forced through a tube and released when a bulb-like device is squeezed. This will be very difficult to use in a natural atmosphere since most birds will not let one that close to them. The present invention allows one to view birds in a natural and nonintrusive manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,988 to Cottongim (1956) discloses a combined bird bath and feeding station. The upper portion is "U" shaped and has two bowls mounted on it. The "U" is attached at the bottom to a vertical bearing and has a base that rests directly on the ground. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 204,388 to Mitchell (1966) discloses a portable bird bath with a bowl mounted on a vertical support member with a lower ground engaging portion. Because of the construction of these bird baths, they appear to be somewhat top heavy. This renders them unstable in extreme weather conditions, or if the ground beneath is not level. The present invention is securely mounted to a vertical support to add increased stability.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 179,842 to Flynn (1957) discloses a fountain for birds. The function is in question due to the fact there is no mention of how the water for such a fountain is supplied, or how the fountain itself will function. The present invention utilizes a simpler, proven bowl; yet, it improves considerably on the traditional methods of elevating the bowl.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 301,776 to Ochs (1989), Des. 171,020 to Anderson (1953), Des. 159,441 to Primavera (1950), and Des. 146,901 to Fiorio (1947) are all of ornamental design. Although the elevated verticle bearing may differ in some minor ways, they all consist of a shallow bowl elevated on a vertical bearing mounted centrally to the bottom of the bowl. The entire unit is free standing. To maintain the ground around the base it is necessary to empty and move, or trim around the bird bath with a weeding device. In either case, it is more difficult and time consuming than it need be. Also, because there is no adjustment in height and the possibility that it may be tipped over, there is a risk that children or pets are exposed to any contaminated water contained in the bowl. The present invention minimizes these inconveniences.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,429 to Regan (1970) discloses a tree mounted animal and bird feeder; however, this feeder is attached to the tree with large nails that penetrate deeply into the tree. This may create damage to the tree on which it is mounted, or limit the the variety of vertical supports that may be used. The present invention utilizes belts that are adjusted to accomodate the girth of the vertical support of the growth of a tree; in addition, it does not damage the tree as the penetrating nails may.
Although the patents contained herein have some ornamental or intrinsic qualities, they do little to aid in the convenience of manicurring the ground, ease of cleaning, or maintaining a uniform water level. Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieves or fulfills the purposes of the vertical support mounted bird bath of the present invention.
My own invention describes a bowl adapted to rest securely on a horizontal arm member that is braced by a leveling device. The entire assembly affixes to a tree, or to an elongated support that stands perpendicular to the ground, and is secured by belts of adjustable length encircling the vertical support. This invention overcomes several of the disadvantages of the bird baths that are presently avilable. Heretofore, all of the bird baths presently on the market suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Maintaining the grass beneath is difficult and time consuming because the bowl must be emptied and moved, or a weeding device must be used.
(b) The ground must be excavated to ensure the bowl is level; adjacent landscaping is damaged.
(c) To clean, it is necessary to tip and empty; this is difficult with some of the heavier concrete models. Also, with the heavier models this is a hardship for the elderly or handicapped individual to maintain. In addition, if these were to fall onto someone bodily injury may occur.
(d) With some of the inexpensive plastic models the bowl does not remain level; this doesn't allow the maximum amount of water being retained in the bowl.
(e) In the previous models the height is not adjustable, and allows children or pets to be exposed to contaminated water.
(f) With the present bird baths available, it is possible for small children or pets to tip them over; this too, exposes them to any contaminated water contained in the bowl.
(g) The grass beneath the base of the existing bird baths may be killed, or to a lesser extent, damaged.